Four Beasts
The are four behemoths of legend within the Naruto fan fiction series, Reboot. They are the in shinobi mythology, and are said to wield power and chakra on an equal level to that of the . The difference between themselves and the tailed beasts, is that, like the Ten-Tails, they are flesh-and-blood creatures, rather than beings of pure chakra. In their stature as legends, they are known as the . The four beats' chakra is colored blue (opposite the tailed beasts', whose are red). Like the tailed beasts, the four beasts are sentient beings; being completely capable of thought, speech, and free-will. Over the course of history, few have witnessed the beasts personally, hence their place in shinobi legends. As revealed by Yamagakure, the four beasts can be sealed within human hosts, just like the tailed beasts, to create powerful jinchūriki, who are then capable of using their powers. According to shinobi legend, the four beasts are the origin of four of the ; fire, wind, lightning, and water. It is currently unknown if earth also fits into this somehow. In addition to this, each of the four beasts also is the origin of an advanced nature transformation unique to themselves; such as Byakkō's Power Release nature. According to Ryun Uchiha, the beasts have more potent chakra than that of the tailed beasts, making it significantly risky for their hosts to make use of their power without proper chakra control. Finally, the four beasts are also able to willingly transfer their chakra to whomever they choose. It is not apparent whether this skill is similar to the method in which the tailed beasts transfer their own chakra. History According to shinobi mythos, after his victory against the Ten-Tails, the Sage of the Six Paths possessed enough chakra to summon these legendary creatures. Using their power in supplication with his, he built the shinobi world, and it was through his usage of them that the four beasts' powers became legendary. Upon nearing his deathbed, after creating the tailed beasts and sealing the Ten-Tails' vessel within the moon, the Sage, as a final measure against the Ten-Tails' revival, used a unique to seal the four beasts into the heavens, at each of the cardinal directions. He then tied the seal to that of the Ten-Tails' vessel on the occasion that, were the beast ever revived, the seal would break — releasing the four beasts into the world again. The Four Beasts Jian Bing , more commonly known as the , is the beast that rules over the "western heavens". It is said to be the originator of the lightning-type nature transformation, and wields the unique nature of power. It is sealed within Tenmaru Tatsumaki of Yamagakure. Ling Guang , more commonly known as the , is the beast that rules over the "southern heavens". It is said to be the originator of the fire-type nature transformation, and wields an unknown unique nature type. Meng Zhang , more commonly known as the , is the beast that rules over the "eastern heavens". It is said to the originator of the wind-type nature transformation, and wields an unknown unique nature type. Zhi Ming , more commonly known as the , is the beast that rules over the "northern heavens". It is said to be the originator of the water-type nature transformation, and wields an unknown unique nature type. Four Beast Control Like the tailed beasts, over the course of shinobi history, several shinobi have gained the capability to take control over the four beasts. The only shinobi, thus far, to have completely controlled them was the Sage of the Six Paths. Jinchūriki Like with the tailed beasts, the four beasts can be sealed within a human host, creating a jinchūriki. These jinchūriki can then access their beast's power, allowing them to enhance all of their physical capabilities. So far, Tenmaru Tatsumaki is the only known jinchūriki of the beasts. Non-Jinchūriki The Sage of the Six Paths was said to control the beast via the Summoning Technique — using them in a very similar manner that a shinobi would use a normal summons. Summoners The four beast summoning contract has only been signed by one person. The location or status of this contract has not been shown in the series: * Contract::Sage of the Six Paths (Deceased) The Sage summoned the beasts in order to allow him to help forge the shinobi world into its modern format. It is through his usage that the beasts gained their immense fame. Trivia * The four beasts are based on the of Chinese astronomy.